powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daimon Kobayashi
Daimon Kobayashi (小林大門Kobayashi Daimon) is a main protagonist and the yellow ranger of the Kaijugers. Despite his ego, his will to get stronger to protect innocent people is what helped him unleash his Gyro Driver and become the Yellow Smash Ranger. Character History Like the other heroes, Daimon has currently got a blurry backstory, although there was something he regretted that he vowed to change which caused his beast to choose him. He wanted to work alone due to his fear of making the same mistake. However, his egotism got the best of him and became a hero for credit. He then met Naoki who he though was interesting, and took it upon himself to be his Senpai. Although, after a monster attack, Daimon remembered why he became a hero, to protect which he saw Naoki doing for innocent bystanders. He then wanted to fight with the heroes to defeat Gemini and find redemption for his actions by being a hero. Personality He is rather crass, he possess many features of a delinquent, he also enjoys boxing. He is egotistic as he calls himself "The Shining King" and formally became a hero for credit. However, he still is haunted by the event that he wanted to make up for and made him become a hero in the first place. He also seems to be close with Naoki as he sees himself as Naoki's senpai and tries to teach him to ways of high-school life. Albeit, failing in the process. Deep down he's kind at heart, and has just as much heroic-spirit as the others do. Despite his delinquent like nature, he dislikes fighting women even if their his enemy, and likes to get to class on time, all the time. Trivia *Despite being the muscle, his costume looks the same as the other heroes do. *Daimon and Naoki have a friendship as well, like Yukiko who has a Boke-Tsukkomi friendship and Kenta who has a Red Oni Blue Oni, the two of them have a Senpai-Kohai friendship. *A unique detail about him is that unlike his teammates, he does not feature a specific beast. As Thunder Man is not a title of Japanese Mythology. **However, if one thinks about it, it's safe to assume that Thunder-Man, he could be talking about, a Raiju. A Raiju is a yokai in Japanese mythology, it is a wolf that is engulfed in lighting. **It's most likely that's the case, since Daimon's best does somewhat resemble a wolf. *Ironically, contrary to what fans might think, Daimon's element is not lightning, it's actually earth. Some might have known this due to his name Smash. *If one puts him in the original Sentai timeline, then he is first ranger in Sentai history to have gauntlets as part of his normal costume, and not as a main weapon. Although, they can be used as ones. **This can make him be compared to My Hero Academia character, Katsuki Bakugo, who had gauntlets as part of his costume. However, the two characters use gauntlets for different reasons. *According to Nicksentai, Daimon loves curry. Curry, is the commonly loved food of yellow rangers in Super Sentai.